Forgotten Promise
by PhoenyxWarrior
Summary: Hikaru hasn't told anyone this not even Kaoru, but he had once made a promise to a girl who disappeared. While Luna comes to Ouran University looking for an auburn-haired boy who appears in her dreams. Could Luna be looking for Hikaru, and could she be the girl who disappeared? T for suggestive twincest, among other things.
1. Only Exception

**Disclaimer**

**This will be the only disclaimer written for this Ouran High School Host Club fan fiction.**

**I, PhoenyxWarrior, do not own any and all Ouran High School Host Club characters, places, etc.**

**These characters, places, etc., belong to their respective owners (probably Hatori-sensei.)**

* * *

**Notes for this chapter:**_ For those who need it._**  
**

**-Kun = an honorific used mostly for boys  
**

**-Chan = an honorific used mostly for girls  
**

**-(blank) = no honorific hints at an intimate or close relationship  
**

**-sensei = used for teachers/doctors/professionals  
**

***Names are in the "Japanese Position" which means least name before first name. e.g. Hitachiin** (last name)** Hikar****u** (first name)**  
**

* * *

**~Only Exception~**

I, Hitachiin Hikaru, have a secret.

It's a secret I've never, in my life, told anyone. Not even my beloved Kaoru.

Years ago, fifteen to be exact, Kaoru had contracted an insanely contagious and near-fatal disease.

We never talk about it because, for half a year, we were kept separate. It was hell for both of us. Mostly.

For half a year, I pretended me and Kaoru got into a fight. For half a year, I was both of the "Hitachiin Twins".

Nobody suspected anything. Except... _her_.

We met at me and Kaoru's favorite park.

I remember it so clearly...

~0~0~0**_ Ten Years Ago_** 0~0~0~

_Sigh... when will Kaoru get better? I miss him. I miss you, Kaoru..._

"-un, Hikaru-kun?" a girls voice snaps me out of my thoughts, "Hikaru-kun?"

I open my eyes to see a dark-haired girl running towards me.

_Why is she calling me 'Hikaru'_, I think, _I'm 'Kaoru' today..._

"Tsu-chan, that's not Hikaru-kun, that's Kaoru-kun!" the stupid teacher says, "Hi-kun stayed home today, remember?"

"Nuh-uh!" the girl says, then pointing to me, "That's Hikaru-kun, I haven't seen Kaoru-kun for weeks!"

The teacher looks embarrassed, "I'm sorry, Kaoru-kun." Then, she looks at black-hair, "Come on, Tsu-chan, we're bothering Kao-kun."

The teacher grabs Black-Hair suddenly by the wrist and pulls her towards the others.

Black-Hair tries to pull away saying, "No! I'm telling you, that's Hikaru-kun!"

I cock my head to the left and think, _Such a strange girl, but how does she know...?_

As the day goes on, I try to look for Black-Hair, but I couldn't find her.

Soon the idiotic teacher is telling us to go back to the bus. Apparently, it was time to go back to school.

_Good!_ I think,_ I can find her in the bus!_

I see a spot of black hair at the back of the bus, I immediately rushed towards it and sat down.

"Hey!" I say, louder than usual.

She turns to look at me, smiles and says, "Hikaru-kun!"

"Didn't the teacher already tell you?" I say, thinking that she's just persistent, "I'm Kaoru! Why do people always think I'm Hikaru?"

She cocks her head to the side, a confused look on her face, "What are you talking about, Hikaru-kun? I've always noticed Hikaru and Kaoru-kun, Hikaru-kun is different from Kaoru-kun."

"How would you know?" I ask.

For some reason, her face turns red, "No reason..."

I frown angrily, "Then your just guessing!"

"No, I'm not!" she says loudly.

"Then how do you know?" I demand.

"Um... b-b-because I l-l..." she stutters out.

"What?" I say, "I can't hear you~" I say it teasingly, and her face turns redder.

"I l-like Hikaru-kun!" she shouts suddenly, causing me to yell "EH~?" and the others to stare at us.

"Waah! Tsu-chan likes Hikaru-kun?" a student calls out, "Ooooh~!" the rest of them say.

My face is slightly hot and the other students have started teasing Black-Hair.

"Th-that's none of your business!" Black-Hair shouts suddenly.

The teacher has finally calmed down the rest of the students when Black-Hair starts to speak again.

"Y-you heard right?" she says, "I like Hikaru-kun, so how can I mistake you for your brother?"

My face is still hot when I turn to face her, "Er... I like you too..." I say, "You're the first one to differentiate me and Kaoru..."

She looks at me, "R-really?"

"Um... but I don't really know you, so, can we start as friends?" I say, "So, you already know me, but what's your name?"

She smiles at me and says, "Mama says my real name is different, but most people call me_ Tsu-chan,_ which is short for 'Tsuki', you can just call me Tsuki, Hikaru!"

"H-hey!" I say, heat rushing to my face, "W-who says you can just call me Hikaru?"

She looks at me, slightly confused, "But we're friends right, Hikaru?"

I blush again and say, "H-how do you like it, Ts-tsuki!"

She stares at me for a minute and then turns red. She suddenly smiles shyly and says, "I like that Hikaru called me that."

I blush again and I turn to look the other way, "Wh-whatever, you can call me Hikaru if you want."

~0~0~0 **_Present Day_** 0~0~0~

I finger my dark ash-colored hair, when Kaoru got better, I never told him about Tsuki.

He never found out too, because a week before he got better, Tsuki had moved to Britain with her mother after her father left them.

I never had the courage to tell Kaoru, and I guess I really didn't want to.

Because Tsuki and her memory is mine.

I don't want to share her.

Kaoru thinks Haruhi is the first to be able to tell us apart and that I started to like her because of that.

He's wrong.

Tsuki was the first person to ever tell us apart, and I started liking Haruhi because she reminded me of Tsuki.

"Hey, Hikaru, why isn't m'lord and Haruhi here yet?" Kaoru asks, suddenly appearing over me.

I shrug, "I don't know, but he'll probably be here soon, I mean, he and Haruhi are the Host Club Royal Duo."

"So what do you think about m'lord opening a Host Club in Ouran University?" he asks me.

I smirk, "I think it's just like m'lord to do that."

"Yeah..." he says. He puts his head on my arm and says, "Y'know Hikaru, I'm happy that m'lord created this Host Club."

I smile, "Me too, Kaoru."

Me and Kaoru were the closest of brothers, we never had anything the other didn't know about.

No secrets from each other. Not one. Even when we decided to take different college courses, we didn't keep it secret.

No secrets.

Except for Tsuki.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I had this idea floating around after finishing the Ouran manga. They're University students now in Ouran University and Tamaki somehow got Haruhi and the gang to create a University Host Club. Please review~!**


	2. Welcome to the Host Club!

**Acknowledgments:**

**Thank you to LilMissCaprice. I'm happy that you enjoyed the first chapter~! Thanks are also in order to everyone who already favorite-ed, I'm sincerely happy that you already liked my story from the beginning.**

**Notes:** (Does not include any previous notes)**  
**

**-sempai / -senpai : indicates that the person is the speaker's upperclassman (e.g. 3rd year student is a 1st year's "Sempai")  
**

**kohai : indicates said person is the speaker's underclassman (e.g 1st year student is a 3rd year's "Kohai")  
**

***Luna's "looks" = **_find "Beauty Pop", it's the main character's "X" look._** Only without the scissors and stuff. Just to help you visualize.*  
**

* * *

**~Welcome to the Host Club!~**

~0~0~0** Luna** 0~0~0~

I leaned against the University gate as I looked up at the large building. It looked like a mansion except there were loads of people walking around, talking casually.

There wasn't any real hint that this place was a school, everyone was dressed in any way they liked. Most of the girls were wearing elegant yet casual dresses and the guys were wearing simple white shirts with black pants and ties. In fact, my casual sweatshirt and denim jeans that would leave me unnoticeable in normal places seemed completely noticeable in this fancy school.

If it wasn't for the large gold-plated sign in front of the school saying_ "Ouran Academy: University Department"_ people would most likely think this is some kind of rich-people country club.

I casually looked over my sunglasses to see a bunch of people staring at me. I rolled my eyes and lazily walked into the school.

"Hey." a voice calls out to me, "Where do you think your going, kid?"

I looked up at the heavily muscled man gripping my arm, "Let go of me."

"Why you little...!" he says, "Don't you know who you're talking to?"

I turn my head to face him, speaking in a bored, flat voice, "Don't you? I, you half-brained moron, am Ouran's very first American Exchange student. I'm the only heir to the Hoshikari Empire, and I could crush whoever you are. Like. A. Bug. So let go."

Chattering voices buzzed like bees...

"Hoshikari? Isn't that the number one Beauty Salon Empire in the world?"

"That's their heir? Wow, he looks cool."

"I heard his name was Lune or something..." (_I almost laugh at this; My name's Luna, in case you don't know, but they're so certain I'm a guy, that they changed it. Idiots._)

"I heard his family trained with the Haninozukas."

The look on the guy's face was priceless as the rumors circulated. It was really stupid too 'cause, one, I'm a girl (They think I'm a guy since I'm wearing really loose sweatshirt and jeans, plus I have short hair, which is tied in a ponytail at the back) and two, even though my family's pretty strong, we've never trained with Haninozuka (except maybe my grandfather...)

He released my arm and I start walking down the hall again. As I reach the end, I turn around, take my shades off, smile lightly and say, "My name's Lune, please take care of me."

A chorus of squeals followed me as I continued on to my classroom.

~0~0~0 **Hikaru** 0~0~0~

"Hey, hey, Kyo-chan, have you heard about the new student~?" Honey-sempai's voice floats over breezily. "I heard he was very handsome and cool. A lot of people were talking about this _'Lune-chan'_~"

"Eh, he's probably not that cool, Honey-sempai." I say flatly. "What do you think, Kaoru?"

"Didn't you see Hikaru?" Kaoru says. "He dresses like a commoner."

Then, (in our usual way) both of us say, "Yeah. No sense of style."

"Eh, really~?" Honey-sempai says hugging his "Usa-chan" close, "What do you think Kyo-chan~?"

"Well, according to the school records his listed name's L. Hoshikari. He's an American Exchange student so his surname is actually Hoshikari." Kyoya-sempai says in his usual intellectually calculating tone. "He's the sole heir to the Hoshikari's Salon Empire..."

Suddenly, me and Kaoru but in, "Eh? The Hoshikari Salon? With that fashion sense?"

"Ahem." Kyoya says, emitting an annoyed aura, "As I was saying, he's the sole heir and, according to the Ouran forums, is good-looking. In terms of business, he'd be a pretty good addition to the Host Club, in fact I invited him to come later. Actually, it says here that he's actually..."

"Hey, Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi says from beside m'lord, "Why aren't we starting the Host Club. I have to go to the market in two hours. Also, don't forget to give me the money before I go."

I guess you'd be wondering why Haruhi's still here. Actually, when we came back, m'lord created the "Host Club", a lot of the previos clients were in the University. A lot were asking for Haruhi, so, in exchange for money (since she doesn't have any debt anymore) Kyoya got Haruhi to join as the Host Club's "Queen".

"Ah, yes." Kyoya says, "We'll be opening in a few minutes, everyone, to the front."

We positioned ourselves in front of the door and wait for the very first customer of the school year.

~0~0~0 **Luna;Lune** 0~0~0~

"Ah, L-L-Lune-kun! Err... um... how are you, would you like to come with us to the lake?"

I plaster on a fake smile and say, "I'm fine, but I'm in a rush. I'm really sorry I can't chat with you, my lady~"

The girl's face turned tomato red as I walk past.

_Geez!_ I think to myself, _These rich idiots are so annoying._

I suddenly look up at my surroundings, in my haste to get away from everyone, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.

In front of me, a small empty hallway with a door that's labeled _"Special Club Room"_ at the end of it.

It's the first day of school, so there aren't many clubs holding meetings. I decide to go in since my servant had called telling me that I'd be picked up late.

As soon as I open the doors, heavy perfume immediately assaults my nostrils and bright lights blind me.

"Welcome to Ouran University's Host Club!"

As my vision adjusts, a chorus of voices asking, "Who's that?" and "A boy?"

I openly stare at the group of attractive guys and a girl sitting beside the most flamboyant of the group.

A flash of auburn hair registers in my head and I walk brusquely to the owner. I hold a strand in between my fingers and dreamily say, "Your hair is so... nostalgic... have I met you before?"

Suddenly, I feel weight on my head and I look up to see a boy with a face exactly like the one with auburn hair, only his hair was the color of dark ash.

A flash of recognition showed on his face before turning back into the slightly annoyed look he had. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

I let go of the hair I was holding and bow lightly.

"Oh, sorry." I say politely, "My name's Lune. Hoshikari Lune. Kyo-sempai, this is the room you wanted me to come to?"

"Ah, yes.." Kyoya says, "Well, Tamaki? What do you think?"

The flamboyant boy sitting next to the girl, Tamaki probably, gets up and walks to me. He lifts my face by my chin and takes my cap off.

"Yes, yes..." Tamaki mutters to himself, "What do you think, Haruhi?" his expression turns into adoration as he turns to the girl.

"Well, I think she's fine." the girl says._ Hmm, she figured out I'm a girl, good for her,_ I think.

"_She_, Haruhi? But Lune-san is a boy." Tamaki says.

"Well, about that..." I say before Kyoya cuts me off.

"Haven't you figured it out yet, Tamaki?" Kyoya says, "Look here."

He turns his laptop around to face us, showing my student record.

I shrug lightly as Tamaki's face turns shocked and I say, "Ah, people kept thinking I was a boy and I got tired of trying to correct them."

I sit casually on the couch and say, "My real name's Hoshikari Luna, but I'll be masquerading as 'Lune' since I'll be joining your Host Club. Please take care of me."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading~! I'll try posting a new chapter every Friday/Saturday, same as with my other "main" story, Among the Blessed. Oh, recently I got re-addicted to a game I played 2 1/2 years ago, it's "Audition" anyone else play it? Anyways, review and stuff ~Nyx**


	3. Memory of Mion and Hiro

**_Acknowledgments:_ Thanks to my newest reviewer, Hopelesslyhope for being my second-ever Ouran Reviewer. Also a big thank you to Cortz, mbinns, insanitybiohazard, PenguinsxD, Hopelesslyhope, & LilMissCaprice who put my story on their alert/favorite list. Lastly, thank you to _Madina Lake_, who's songs helped me get through some writers block.  
**

**Notes:  
Onee-chan : Literally, "Big Sister", used sometimes for older girls you like(un-romantically)/respect.  
Onii-chan : Literally, "Big Brother", used sometimes for older guys you like****(un-romantically)**/respect  
***I guess I should've said this earlier, but (Obviously) this story is post-manga based.*  
*And, again, I should have said this earlier, but here Hikaru's 19, & I changed it from _fifteen years ago_, to _ten years ago._*  
**

* * *

**~Memory of Mion and Hiro~**

~0~0~0** Hikaru **0~0~0~

I stare at the new kid, "Lune". Her hair's a light blonde, but I'm sure, absolutely, positively sure, that that's _her_.

The girl I've hidden from Kaoru, my beloved twin. The girl who disappeared.

An old memory comes out.

_"Promise?" she asks me, holding out her little finger._

_"Promise." I reply, hooking her little finger with mine._

"Hey, Hikaru, you okay?" Kaoru's voice breaks the flashback and I say "Yeah" in reply to Kaoru.

"H-hikaru..?" Kaoru says, his eyes glistening, "Y-you're hiding something..."

"Oh, Kaoru," I say extravagantly, "How can you say that? I've never hidden anything from you."

Our clientele squeals loudly, taking my mind off Luna.

~0~0~0** Lune;Luna** 0~0~0`

"Lune-kun?" the girl in front of me asks, "Who are you looking at?"

I answer dreamily, "Oh, I'm sorry, it's just, that person's hair color..."

"You mean, Kaoru-kun?" she asks.

"Hmmm..." I say, "Don't worry about me, you're the one I should be thinking about. I'm sorry."

I look down, my mouth in a slight pout.

"Oh!" she exclaims, turning red, "D-d-don't worry about it!"

"S-so, you forgive me?" I ask, looking from behind my eyelashes.

"O-o-of course!" she says quickly. _This is easy_, I think to myself.

I smile brightly at her and say, "Thank you~!"

"N-n-no problem!" she stutters out.

"You have beautiful hair." I say lightly.

"Oh, no I don't." she says, "It's too long, and it doesn't fit me at all."

I frown at her statement, sure her haircut didn't fit her face, but she still had such beautiful hair, soft.

"Please," I say, fingering her long black hair, "Will you let me thank you properly?"

"Wh-wh-what do you mean, Lune-kun?" she says, her face redder.

"May I give you a free Hoshikari haircut, in payment of my rudeness." I say, smiling serenely.

"Y-you don't have to." she says, looking away from me.

"Oh, please let me," I insist, "it wouldn't feel right if I didn't."

"O-ok." she says.

I stand up, slide my scissors out, smile at her and say, "I will show you, how beautiful you can be."

~0~0~0 **Hikaru** 0~0~0~

_Snip, snip-snip, snip-snip-snip_.

I behind me to see Luna snipping away her client's black hair. Her hands are quick, and sure.

Her face is a mask of pure concentration. Eyebrows tightly knit and a slight frown on her face...

_Wait..._ I think to myself, _I've seen that expression before..._

000 **_Hikaru's Flashback_** 000

Me and Tsuki are walking down a small street when we hear a whimpering voice.

"Hey," she says, "You here that, Hikaru?"

"Hmm..." I say, "Er.. yeah, probably just a puppy or something."

She pouts, "Who- or whatever it is, it's sad."

"So?" I ask, "It's not our problem."

She frowns at me, "Let's go find it."

I sigh, but follow her anyway as she searches the bushes.

"Over here!" she exclaims.

I walk over to see a small five-year-old girl girl, crying, her hair's a mess. Short strands here, long over there. Cut hastily, like they were trying to be quick.

"H-hey..." Tsuki says to her, "You okay?"

"G-g-go away!" the five-year-old shouts, "D-don't look!"

"Hey, now..." Tsuki says reaching for her.

"Go away!" the girl shouts again, this time slapping Tsuki's hand.

"Hey!" I shout angrily, "Why in the wo-"

Tsuki shakes her head at me,_ "Stop"_, her silent message says.

"It's okay," she says calmly, "What happened?"

The girl looks up, glaring, I was just about to shout at her when, suddenly, her eyes fill up with tears.

"Th-th-they cut my hair!" she wails.

"Who?" Tsuki asks.

"A-a-a bunch of my classmates," she replies, trembling.

"Why?" Tsuki says, encouraging her to speak.

"Th-th-they said, I w-was too c-c-close with Hiro-kun!" she replies.

"Come." Tsuki says, smiling serenely, "I'll help you."

She takes out a pair of scissors from her front pocket.

_Snip, snip-snip, snip-snip-snip_.

Her hands are quick, and sure. Her face, determined, unwavering.

A few minutes later, the girl's uneven hair turned into a short, layered style. Complementing her face nicely.

The girl fingers her now un-messy hair and stares at it wondrously. A smile lights up her face as she says, "Th-thank you Onee-chan!"

Tsuki smiles at her and, suddenly, a boys voice calls out, "Mion? Mion, are there?"

The girl's eyes grow big and she shout, "H-hiro? Over here, Hiro!"

The girl jumps up and runs toward a blue-haired boy, about six-years old and hugs him tightly.

"M-m-mion?" the boy exclaims, turning red.

"What do you think, Hiro?" she smiles brightly up at him.

"I-i-it's nice." Hiro, I guess, says, looking away.

"That Onee-chan over there helped me." she says, still smiling.

"Ummm..." Hiro walks forward, "Th-th-thank you for helping Mion."

"No problem!" Tsuki says smiling, and the duo walks away, Mion waving back happily with the hand Hiro wasn't holding.

"They look cute together, don't you think, Hikaru?" Tsuki says, turning towards me.

"Err... sure..." I mumble.

"I hope we look like that someday," she says dreamily.

I blush as her words register.

000 **_End Flashback_** 000

I remember now, it was that time again.

I knew Luna couldn't be Tsuki, if she was, why is her name different?

I re-focus on my and Kaoru's clientele, but a part at the back of my mind is whispering.

_"She could have had her reasons..."_

* * *

**A/N: I'm positively, absolutely sorry that this is late. We left for the past week. I hope I can get back on schedule by Friday. Thank you for bearing with me. Review! ~Nyx**


	4. My Moon Flower

**Warning: Starting from this chapter, suggestive twincest & GxG/BxB may occur. Proceed of your own will.**

* * *

**~My Moon Flower~**

~0~0~0 **Luna;Lune** 0~0~0~

Host Club has just finished, and I'm on my house's doorstep right now.

I guess most people wouldn't call it a "house" 'cause it's more of a mansion.

Our house, okay, mansion, is a three-story building made of marble based on Greek architecture.

There are three "parts" to our mansion. There's an underground level, where all the company's labs are. The first/second floor holds a ballroom and some ordinary house-rooms. The third floor is my- I mean, our "room".

We own the entire floor because we're the only ones from the Hoshikari Clan that live in this mansion.

I climb up and see her dark ash colored hair. Her hair is wavy and reaches below her waist. She's almost the opposite of me.

I love hairstyling. Cutting hair, creating styles for a certain person. However, I didn't care much for my own hair, which is why I cut it short.

She loves experimenting. Her experiments are usually revolutionary in the world of hair-care products. She created loads of different conditioners, shampoos, dyes, and stuff like that. She also loved taking care of her long, elegant hair.

But she's also always sick. Her heart is weak, and she is the real heir, which is why she's kept home. Almost no-one but our most trusted employees know about her.

"Hello," I say in a quiet voice.

"Oh, welcome back." she says, voice stiff, "How was... school?"

Her voice is stiff because she was, and is, against me going to Ouran.

"Oh, Tsu, you shouldn't worry." I say, walking forward and wrapping my arms from behind her, burying my face in her strawberry smelling hair in the process.

"But..." she says, slightly softer now, "Y-your looking for the boy in your dreams, y-your leaving me."

I walk closer, "How can you think that?"

"Y-your looking for a _boy_." she says, a tone of disgust on the last word.

I smile understandingly, our father left us when we were young, so very young. It was right after our mother died, or so they tell me, I remember little.

The leaving of our father was a great shock to our grandparents, making our grandfather die because of the grief of losing both a daughter and a beloved son-in-law. Our grandmother was left to care for us. At first, she managed well, both us and the Empire. But grief got to her too, and we just pretend that she still runs it from "home" now.

The truth is, we run it.

Mostly my other, though, since she's the true heir.

"Don't worry," I say, "I just want to stop the dreams."

She's silent, not answering.

I frown, "Come on, Tsu, do you not trust me that much?"

Still silent.

I turn her around, her face is an exact copy of mine, "Tsu, your the only one in my heart. Don't forget that."

"How can I be sure of that?" she asks, tears starting to swell in her eyes.

"How can you doubt me?" I say, a sad lilt to my voice.

She looks at me, staring down my eyes before slowly raising her hands to my face and removing my hat, making my blonde hair fall to frame my face.

She placed her hands on my cheeks, "I'm sorry for doubting you Luna, my Luna."

I smiled serenely and reply, "I forgive you, my Tsuki, if you forgive my selfish desires."

She laughs, a sound of tinkling bells, "Do not worry, my heart, I have selfish desires of my own."

She stretches up to come closer to me, and I realize what she'll do.

Her eyes are closed and I can see every eyelash on her.

I can feel her cool skin on mine as her lips touch mine.

Most people wouldn't approve of our relationship.

It doesn't matter to me. She's done it before, and I want her happy.

For she's my twin. My wonderful Hanatsuki. My Moon Flower.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness. Anyway, I should explain why it's Moon Flower. "Hana" is the romanji of "flower" in Japanese and "Tsuki" is the romanji of "moon". I decided to make it "Hanatsuki" instead of "Tsukihana" 'cause it sounded better. Anyway, who do you think "Tsuki" is? Hikaru's "Tsuki"? Maybe someone else? Reply in a review, or just plain review! ~Nyx**


	5. Dreams of Blood and Auburn Haired Boys

**~Dreams of Blood and Auburn Haired Boys~**

~0~0~0 **Luna;Lune** 0~0~0~

_I feel tears run down my face, my hands are wet, wet, and strangely sticky, I look down._

_Horror and dread fills me, my hands are coated in deep red liquid. Thick and crusting in places.. Blood._

_Suddenly, everything turns black, a light shows up ahead, bright and inviting._

_My legs feel like lead as they try to race towards it. A silhouette appears as I draw closer._

_I can almost see his face under his auburn hair. Closer, closer..._

_My steps turn more sluggish as sticky, syrupy liquid rises from nowhere.  
_

_I can't move my feet, I call out to the boy. Somehow, I know he'll be my anchor.  
_

_I try to speak, "Help!", silence meets my ears as I try to yell.  
_

_The liquid is now up to my waist, and the light slowly shines on it, revealing the crimson color.  
_

_I try everything, screaming, thrashing, but no sound comes. The liquid is still as it rises to my chest.  
_

_"Help!" this time, my pleas are heard and he turns around, panic evident on his face, but it's too late as he reaches out.  
_

_Too late. Much too late.  
_

_My reflection shines on the crimson lake, my face covered in streaks of blood. I've been crying blood.  
_

_The blood has overcome me._

My eyes open immediately, and I see my twin's face, inches from mine.

Her face, so like mine, horrifies me. My dreams of blood fresh in my mind.

I race to the bathroom as bile rises in my throat.

_Calm down. It's just that dream again. Just a dream._

The bile slowly swirls out of sight as I start to take a warm calming shower. _Just a dream._

Then, the back of my mind whispers, _More like a nightmare_.

~0~0~0** Hikaru** 0~0~0~

"Look Hikaru, it's the new... _guy_." Kaoru smirks as we stand up and walk to "him".

We position ourselves at her sides, Kaoru leaning on her left shoulder, while I leaned to her right.

She looks up, her face turns panicked as she looks at me. My eyes grow wide as a little cut off "Hel-!" kind of yelp comes out of her.

Then, just as sudden and surprising as her first expression, she turns dazed and calmly says, "Oh, Hey Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun."

"Eh, you okay there, _Lune-kun_?" Kaoru says as we step in front of her.

She smiles serenely, "Oh, of course."

"Well, that was weird." Kaoru says to me as I nod silently.

I'm silent as the teacher comes in and me and Kaoru take our seats beside Haruhi, Luna sits in front of me.

For some reason, the yelp that I heard from her reminded me of something. The last time I heard Tsuki's voice.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The host club just opened, and a lot of the girls were requesting "Lune-kun" to cut their hair since the girl that had her hair cut by "him" is now the subject of many a guy's affections. Seriously.

She has her mask up, and everyone's falling for it. Except me.

Sometimes, her mask fails, and a dazed half-scared, half-sad look appears for a second before she snaps out of it and puts on the mask again.

After the host club meeting, I corner her at the school gates. "Hey, _Lune-kun_, you alright?" I say in a partially failed nonchalant voice.

She looks up, that face again, haunted, scared, panicked... then back to calm, "Oh, hey Hikaru-kun, nothing, just... dreams..."

I lift an eyebrow, "Dreams? Dreams that distract you the whole day? You sure?"

She shakes her head, "I'm fine."

"No you're not!" I shout, slamming my fist into the wall behind her.

She looks surprised, then steely anger is exchanged, "And why should you care?" she asks in a flat voice, "It's not like we're close, _Hikaru_."

She looks up and stares me down until I lower my fist from the wall. She then walks calmly out the gates and out of my sight.

I slide down into a crouching position, back against the wall as I think to myself, "Why_ do_ I care?"

* * *

**A/N: Bit of writer's block here... anyway, I'll try to pick it up in the next chapter. (Before this chapter, didya think the dream was _good_? =3) ~Nyx**


	6. Skirts and Curls

**~Skirts and Curls~**

~0~0~0 **Luna;Lune** 0~0~0~

I tugged at the lemon yellow colored jumper I'm currently wearing over a collared one-piece white dress. A package was sent to my house last night containing the outfit and a note saying:

_Dear, Miss Hoshikari._

_This letter is to inform you that starting tomorrow, the Ouran University section will be required to wear uniforms._

_This letter has been attached to a Lady's uniform. Failure to wear a uniform will result in detention._

_Secretary of the Chairman,_

_Miss. Takamura_

To be clear, the uniform is a one-piece white long-sleeved collared dress, a sleeveless v-neck jumper with the Ouran crest colored the same as the girl's at the High School's uniform, a black and yellow vertically striped tie, knee high white socks and black shoes.

When I saw it, I thought that I wouldn't be able to masquerade as a boy anymore (and I wouldn't be able to investigate that auburn-haired host, Kaoru I think?) but Tsuki thought up an idea. She asked the school to deliver a boy's uniform to the house, and since the uniform would come at a later date, she put extensions on my blond hair and curled it. Making my usual ruler straight, short, blond hair turn into a waist length mass of princess curls. Also, for today I'm being "Hoshikari Luna" the sickly twin sister of "Lune". I didn't exactly like it, but at least my cover won't be blown.

I started walking towards the large building, whispers emanated from the curious students.

"Who's she?"

"Have you seen her before?"

"Kinda resembles Lune-kun, huh?"

"She's cute..."

I look at the crowd and smile softly. "Hello, my name is Luna, I'm Lune's twin sister. Since he had to go to a meeting, I'm taking his place for now. Please take care of me today."

As I start walking towards the building again, a unbelievably flamboyant voice calls out to me, "Princess~! May I have the honor to escort you to Lune-kun's class?"

I look up to see Tamaki, rose and all, bowing to me. I twitch a bit, _What the hell is the idiot doing?_ I smile my soft "lady" smile and say, "I'm sorry, but I don't want to trouble anyone."

"Oh, but it wouldn't be any trouble!" he says in the same flamboyant way, I'm on the verge of exploding as he compliments my appearance, "You are truly one of the most beautiful princesses I've ever seen."

Suddenly, the twins appeared at my sides a devilish grin on their faces, "Well, m'lord, the lady doesn't want to be bothered, we'll take her to her room."

I'm suddenly grateful to them, I seriously don't want to be with Tamaki, "Oh, thank you, you must be Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun, Lune has told me a lot about the Hosts."

"Oh, and what has he said about me? Hmm?" Tamaki asks, "That I'm the best? The king?"

"You are Tamaki-san, right? He says you're annoying." I say bluntly causing Tamaki to stutter "Wh-wh-what?" before I continue to say, "And I think he's right."

Tamaki has a shell-shocked expression on his face before falling on his hands and feet yelling, "Noooo~!"

"Hmmm... Nice job, _Luna._" Hikaru grins at me, a devilish grin that makes my heart beat.

I look instead to Tamaki, and smirk at his devastated form, "How long?"

"Till he finds out?" Hikaru asks, "Eh... I dunno, you can probably keep this up the whole week and he wouldn't know."

"What made you dress like a girl today?" asks Kaoru from my right.

"Oh, well, the uniform they delivered was a girl's uniform," I shrug, "I had no choice, really."

"Well," they say, in sync, "We think you look great."

Twin grins of mischievousness meet me, and I roll my eyes to hide the heat on my skin, "Shut up, twin terrors."

"Oh, that hurts, so much." Hikaru says dramatically as Kaoru shouts, "Hikaru! No~!"

A small giggle escapes me, and I cover my mouth quickly as the twins straighten up immediately.

"Oh ho ho, " Hikaru says, grinning that devilish grin, "So little _Lune..a_ can make such a sound, hmmm?"

I glare at them, "You heard nothing. Nothing."

"Oh, sure we didn't," they say, completely in sync from their tone to the devilish glint in their eyes, "Now, let's get to class, _Miss Luna_."

_"Well, this is going to be interesting, isn't it?"_ His voice is back, crap. _"Oh, you wound me so."_

_Shut up,_ I think,_ go away._

"As you wish, _my lady._" I can faintly see his mischievous grin. Not unlike the twins'.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry. Sorry! Sorry for both the short-ness and the late-ness. *Hides under a table* Don't kill me! ~Nyx**


	7. Someone Else

~**Someone Else**~

~0~0~0** Hikaru** 0~0~0~

I look closely at the fragile-looking girl beside me.

She looked so much like Tsu that I could barely keep up my "Devil Act".

Long blonde curls, if I pictured them as black ash-colored locks, I'd see a stunning resemblance of the girl I met ten years ago.

She had a "lady" facade up. Instead of sarcastic, uncaring looks, she gave off a sweet, gentle vibe. A perfect lady.

I continue staring as her gentle-looking eyes drown me.

Drown me in memories and hidden emotions.

~0~0~0** Kaoru** 0~0~0~

I frown at Hikaru. He's been staring at Luna all day.

He seems normal, but I know him better than anyone else.

He's _hiding_ something from me.

There's _definitely_ something going on with him and the new girl.

And I'm going to find out.

~0~0~0** After Host Club Ends** 0~0~0~

Hikaru looks at me. "You coming Kao?"

I catch a glimpse of Luna in the corner of my vision, "You go first, I'll catch up with you later."

Flash of hurt. Shrug. "Kay." Lazy walking.

I turn in the direction where I saw Luna go and I fast walk there.

I walk right in front of her and grin, "Hello, Luna."

I see a hint of red in her cheeks and she tugs at her vest, "What are you doing here?" she asks snarkily, reverting to "Lune" mode now that no-one is around.

"I was thinking..." I say, "Wanna go to the cafe that just opened?"

She looks at me suspiciously, "What are you and Hikaru up to?"

I put on a shocked expression, "Oh, how your suspicion wounds me!"

She rolls her eyes, "Whatever."

I grin again, "Don't worry, Hikaru went home. So, wanna come?"

She exhales, "Ah, sure. Why not? I want some cake anyway."

"Come on." I say, offering an arm.

She looks at me like I'm crazy to think she's gripping my arm like some kind of insanely spoiled little girl.

Of course, when I think about it, maybe I am. But I ain't telling her that, "Come on. Your pretending to be a lady, right?"

She sighed, "Fine."

We walk toward the cafe, it's a quaint place, sunny and smells of cakes and coffee.

We sit at a table under a pink-and-red umbrella. The sun was shining through and everything underneath the umbrella (Including Us) had a pinkish shimmery glow.

I stare at the girl in front of me. Her pale blonde locks were highlighted in pink. Her hair fell around her face so the pink didn't hit there.

It suits her. I muse lightly as her curls shift and fall beside her face.

"Dude, what are you staring at?" she says, breaking my daze.

"You look lovely in pink." I say.

She glares at me, "Shut up."

"Tsk, tsk." I say, unfazed, "This is a pretty high-end cafe, you know. Wouldn't want anyone knowing your secret right?"

Her face hardens, then just as suddenly softens, "I-I'm s-s-sorry Kaoru-kun."

"What the-?" I start before seeing glistening tears drop slowly down her face. "H-hey! Don't cry!"

I get up and stand awkwardly bended over her. "Hey! I didn't mean anything!"

Her hair shadows her eyes when she suddenly looks up at me, a mischievous smile on her face which softens as she says, "I-I'm okay..."

I stare at her dumbfounded as my heart skips a beat at her smile.

~0~0~0 **Luna;Lune** 0~0~0~

He sits down, still slightly surprised at the trick I pulled.

My heart skips a beat as he rakes his fingers through his-now slightly pink-auburn hair. I'm still slightly suspicious though, after all, the twins have never been far from each other.

"Why isn't Hikaru with you?" I ask suddenly.

He raises an eyebrow at me, "Just because we're twins, doesn't mean we have to be right beside each other, y'know."

_Oh, I know all right_. "It's just, you're always with each other everywhere. It must feel nice... having someone be there, always."

He looks at me strange, and I realize that I said something I shouldn't have.

"Why?" he asks me, "Do you feel alone?"

I shake my head, "I don't feel alone. I _am_ alone."

_I am a shadow._

"_That's not true._" I blink, in front of me, there was Kaoru, but I heard_ two_ voices.

I look around and see... him.

The ghost of a boy.

I snap my head around, pretending I didn't see him. "What do you know?" I say to Kaoru, "You know nothing about my life."

"You're probably given high expectations." he says suddenly, "Probably higher than you think you could possibly reach."

"I-" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"You want to please them. Please everyone. Your parents. Your grandparents. Everyone who expects everything from you."

"Your wro-" he plows through my words.

"They want you to be someone your not. Someone you don't want to be. But you feel like you can't rebel against them."

I have no words for that.

"Am I right?" he asks knowingly.

"You're absolutely wrong." I say harshly. I get up, "I don't want cake anymore."

"_He's not _absolutely_ wrong y'know_." the voice says as I walk away from Kaoru. "_At least, not on the last part._"

"I know that." I mutter under my breath, soft and vulnerable, "I've _always_ known that. They don't want me to forget. _Ever._"

* * *

**A/N: We're starting the actual plot! Woohoo~! Anyway, what do you guys think? Type your thoughts below and press Review! ~Nyx  
**


	8. Floodgates

**~Floodgates~**

~0~0~0 **Luna;Lune** 0~0~0~

I got home and plopped my bag at the feet of my bed, "Hey, Tsu, I'm back, where are you?"

"Over here, Lu, just working on something I thought up earlier." Her voice comes from the miniature personal lab she has behind our closet.

I guess you'd be wondering,_ "Why need a personal lab when you have a whole underground level of high-tech lab stuff?"_ Well, like I said, only the most trusted servants knew about Tsu, that includes the white-coats at the lab. So she has her own personal lab here. And anyway, she'd get tired just_ going_ to the lab, she won't be able to get_ any_ work done if she worked there.

I change into a set of casual clothes before I step in the secret door and close it carefully behind me.

"So, what're you working on?" I ask sitting on the chair I had a foot away from Tsu.

She stares at her vials carefully, dropping exactly seven drops of whatever is in the dropper into the solution she's working on, "Hmm... if I'm right, these can stimulate hair growth and have you double your growth ratio with just two drops per bottle of shampoo, in our company's default bottle, of course."

I frown, "And you started... when exactly?"

"Hmmm..." she says, fading in and out of our conversation, making her sentences choppy, "Around... wait, I need the green sample... Um... Around four..."

"Only two hours ago?" I ask.

She starts to answer again in the fazed way of hers, "No, around four... wait, this needs to be heated now... Um... fourte-... No, no, that's not right... fourteen hours... Wait! I got i-"

"_Fourteen hours ago?!_" I yelled loudly, breaking her concentration.

She blinks at me, "Well, around that time period, yes."

I breathed in, "Damn it, Tsu! I told you not to overwork!" I start to pace the room, anger making me rash, "Do you know how many times you've collapsed in the past _month_? _Twice!_ Twice all from exhaustion! We had to pull Dr. Marron from_ two_ countries on a_ jet-plane_ so she'd get here on time! You might only care for me and the company, but think about what you're doing to everyone else! Albert, Sesha, Dr. Marron, even Grandmother!"

To be clear, Albert is our family's head butler, Sesha is our personal maid, we've had her since we were two and Dr. Marron is Tsuki's doctor, her family's been our family's close friends and partners for the past five generations.

Tsuki doesn't speak, and that only sets me off more.

"And me! How about me, Tsu? You say I'm the only one that's important, but you're important to me too! Take care of yourself, if not for you, then for me! The one you supposedly care about the most! Think about that for a while, huh?" I stomp off grabbing the backpack I dropped earlier and step into my sandals before I tell Albert to take care of Tsu and that I was going out for a while.

~0~0~0 **Hikaru** 0~0~0~

After Kaoru chose to stay at the school, I decide to walk home using the old way. The one me and Kaoru used to use in kindergarten when we wanted to ditch our driver.

I pass by the small park where I first met- no, noticed Tsuki. I walk in and sit in the pavilion on the south-east corner of the park. I don't look menacing, but some of the parents still cock an eyebrow at the teenager coming into the playground without a little sister or brother. They're probably the overprotective ones whose children will either grow to be too-sheltered or too-rebellious.

I sit on the steps staring out at the kids running around with parents who either had a "My child is so cute!" face or a "When is nap time going to start?" face. It got pretty boring after a while and I end up staring at the people passing by the park.

A flash of curly blond comes into the edge of my sight and I shoot up, stretching to look over the parents and children that were in the way.

I run towards the gate before slowing to a jog when I get nearer. Her eyebrows are scrunched up as she leans against the park fence. Her eyes are closed and a guitar riff leaks lightly out of the earphones she's wearing.

I lean over her and pinch her cheeks.

"Whah thah-?!" she yelps as her eyes shoot open, her words slightly garbled by me stretching her cheeks, "Hih-kah-rhu?!"

She slaps my hands off and glares at me, "What the hell, stupid? You pinch every girl you know on the cheeks?"

"Scrunching up your face like that creates frown lines." I say teasingly as I grin.

"Tsk." She says, glaring at me, "Frown lines? Like I freaking care."

"Hmmm, someone's upset." I say, still teasingly, though slightly more serious.

A string of emotions flash across her eyes, so fast that, if I wasn't naturally great at reading emotions, I wouldn't notice. First, general annoyance. Then, specific (as in, directed at a specific person) exasperation. After that, anger and ferocity. Then, sadness and disappointment before finally going back to her usual, "general annoyance" face.

She clocks her tongue at me, "Just leave me alone, Hikaru."

"Hmm... Lemme think about it... No." I say before grabbing her arm and starting to drag her into the park.

"What the hell?!" She exclaims, trying to pry herself from my grip. "Let go!"

I drag her to the Pavillion and let go.

"Sit." I say to her.

She glares at me but complies, sitting on the highest step. I sit beside her but on a lower step, but even then, I'm still slightly taller so our eyes are around the same place.

"Why were you even here today?" I ask her, looking at the kids playing instead of her. Her eyes are hard to look at.

"How about you?" She retorts, "Isn't this a bit too poor for you rich idiots?"

"Well, normally yes," I say, and she snorts at the comment, "But this is different."

She rolls her eyes like she couldn't believe me, "Different? How?"

I contemplate if I should answer her honestly, but before I can fully form a good joking-back-up plan, the words spill out.

"Because it's the place where I first noticed the person I always want to see again."

Well, I guess this is where the floodgates open.

* * *

**A/N: New chapter! YES! That's right, everybody! A NEW CHAPTER! WOOO!**

**(Slowly backing away as I yell about the new chapter so you guys don't kill me)**


	9. Deceoptions

**~Deceptions~**

~0~0~0 **Tsukihana** 0~0~0~

"My lady, are you sure you don't want Mistress to be told?"

It's Albert. I sigh, "I'm sure, Albert. It would do her more harm than good."

"But, lady," he says, "What if her memory recovers? Wouldn't the fact that we hid this from her wound her more?"

"And what are the chances of that?" I ask, "She's looking for a boy in a dream. A boy she can't remember the face to. A boy that's probably in another country right now. After all, from her dream the one she's looking for must be rich."

"You are wrong, lady," Albert says, "She specifically said auburn hair, correct?"

"Yes, and what's that got to do with it?" I reply, getting more irritated with the subject.

He sighs before answering, "I've traced all wealthy families in the region. Traced their bloodlines, genes and even their records. There are only two possible people that had the same school as the Mistress did as well as the same hair color she described."

He takes out a tablet and turns it to me to show the faces of a pair of teenage boys, "Masters Hikaru and Kaoru. From the Hiitachin family. Both in the school Mistress goes to."

I look at him, "There's something else isn't there?"

He sighs, "They're twins, both with natural auburn hair, though Master Hikaru has recently dyed his coal-black. Which is, as you kno-"

"Her hair." I say, unbelieving.

"Yes," he replies, "What's most problematic is that it seems that the club Mistress has joined is also Master Hikaru's. I believe that sooner or later her memory block will fade. She will remember everything."

I close my eyes, "She can't."

"It's unstoppable, lady." he continues, "Mistress will learn that she is the true heir. That her old nickname '_Tsuki'_ is just a shortened version of her real name. The name Hanatsuki Hoshikari, and that you are the real shadow. The real Lunaria Hoshikari."

I blink, tears in my eyes, "I-I can't let her find out from us."

"It's unstoppable miss," he says again, "Our deception will be revealed. Her trauma will come back."

"No-no-no-no-no." I chant to myself.

"It's better that she learn the darkest of her past from us." he says, gentler since he knew I didn't want to hear this.

"That her mother died because of her careless trip to see the boy in her dreams."

_My dear sister's shaking voice comes back to me, "Th-th-there's s-s-so much bl-bl-blood! L-Lu! Pl-please help Mama!"_

"That her own identity was swapped to protect her."

_My sister again, she looks up at us blankly, no recollection of what happened, barely any recollection of who she was, "Eh... where's Mama? Ehrm... where are we? Uhm... what's my name?"_

"That the father she hates gave up everything for her."

_My father whispering silently to me, "You'll have to take her name, Lu, and give her yours. I'll take the blame for the accident."_

"That the sister she adores secretly loathes what her mistakes made their family do ."

_I remember myself, screaming at her, "It's all your fault!"_

"All for a boy."

I can't take it anymore...

_"Shut up!"_

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh, big reveal! This is where it gets on with the storyline. It's like... the beginning of the end!_  
_**


End file.
